Intervention
by LoriB
Summary: Possible spoiler for ep 20 or 21 but don't really know if it's true. Dialogue only between House, Cuddy, and Wilson regarding House's recent behavior. He doesn't take it to well!


**_A/N:_**_ As some of you know, I'm suffering from a huge writers block right now and this idea came to me and I ran with it. I haven't watched the show in a couple of months or really followed spoilers but somehow I heard about a possible conversation in Cuddy's office with Cuddy, House, and Wilson as an intervention of some sorts for House. I don't know much before or after that because, as I said I stopped following most spoilers. _

**_WARNING:_**_ Ok, It's not really a warning, as much as an explanation. I am **not** character bashing anyone here. This conversation is meant to be one snippet in time with no knowledge of previous events. It can be read as House being completely irrational and an ass or it can be read as Cuddy and Wilson being jerks. I don't know which it is so I'd appreciate if you didn't flame me for hate because I love House and Wilson very much._

_**Dialogue only**_

**_Spoiler:_**_ for I think maybe ep 20 or 21 if what I saw was true_

**_Rating:_**_ T_

**_Pairing:_**_ none-features House, Wilson, and Cuddy_

**_Disclaimer:_**_ David Shore owns them, not me!!_

**_Word count:_**_ 800_

**INTERVENTION**

H: "Huh, I didn't know my patient had a possible cancer diagnosis."

C: "House, this isn't about your patient, just sit down. Please?"

W: "Doctor Nolan called me."

H: "Oh, I see. So what, this is the two of you doing an intervention? No thanks."

W: "_House…."_

H: "What? What the hell do you want from me?"

C: "We want to help."

H: "And what is it exactly that you think I need help _with_?"

W: "When Doctor Nolan called me, he said you refused to see him going forward and that you've been getting into fights…among other things."

H: "He had no right to call you and tell you those things! I could have his license for this. Didn't he ever hear of doctor patient confidentiality?"

C: "House calm down, were just trying to help you here."

H: "Oh bullshit, you're not trying to help, you're just trying to soothe your own conscience from completely missing my last breakdown."

W: "That's not true House and you know it. We're your friends."

H: "My friends. Hmmm, let's look at that statement for a moment shall we?"

C: "House, stop being an idiot."

W: "Cuddy…"

H: "Yeah Cuddy, that's not a very nice thing to say to a "friend", now is it?"

W: "Please House, just let us help you, we can work through whatever it is that is happening right now."

H: "See, the thing about the friends idea, is that if you two were truly my friends, you might already know what's going on with me but I've come to the conclusion a while back that there really is no such thing as a true friend."

W & C: "What?"

H: "That's good, did you guys rehearse that?"

C: "House, get to your damn point."

H: "See my dear Cuddy, you gave up the right to care about my well being months ago when you told your boy toy all about my lovely little breakdown without leaving out a single detail. Did you do that before or after you had sex? Cause I could _totally_ see that turning into one hell of a sympathy fuck."

C: "House, that's not fair…"

H: "How is that not fair? You were supposed to be my friend and for all I know, you air all my personal information to every Tom, Dick, and Lucas that comes along."

W: "Aren't you being a little harsh on her for that?"

H: "Actually, no I'm not because I could be the bastard that you both think I am and report her to the board for sharing private medical information against my consent with a third party. So I think I'm being down right friendly about it."

W: "House please, we're just trying to help you."

H: "Help me, Help me. Only when it makes you feel better, right?"

W: "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

H: "What I mean is that, three weeks of regular tail and you kick me to the curb."

W: "That's not what happened and you know it."

H: "Do I, sure seems that way to me."

C: "House please just sit down so we can help you."

H: "No thank you, my body and mind can't take the kind of help and friendship anymore that the two of you have to offer. Now if you'll excuse me, I actually have a patient to save. Feel free of course to continue the conversation about my self-destructive, bastardly ways after I leave though."

W: "_House_…..! Well that could have went better.

C: "Yeah."

**END**

_a/n: tHANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND WOULD LOVE TO KNOW WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!!_


End file.
